


Day Nine-Bad Boy AU

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [9]
Category: The Losers (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and the Loser Boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Nine-Bad Boy AU

Day 9 : "I ran into you with my motorcycle and I barely grazed you but you won't stop talking about how you've 'Fallen for me' and were 'Struck by love' and 'Hit by cupid's motorcycle'" Bad Boys!AU

Own Nothing  
...........................................  
"Don't stop believing!" Jake sung as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Shut up." Darcy groaned as she laid down on the bench. "I cannot handle your singing right now."

"You're just upset because you've fallen for me." He sung as he danced in front his computer. He smiled over at her as she adjusted the ice pack on her leg. "Come on I barely grazed you."

Darcy snorted as she rolled her eyes at him. "I made that joke one time."

"Well I'm not letting it go, ever." He smirked at her.

Darcy covered her face. "Claaaay!" She called out to the older man.

"Jensen if you're going to flirt with Darcy actually do it right." Clay shouted back from playing poker with the other Losers.

Darcy snorted again as she adjusted the sliding pack. "Here, let me." Jensen walked over and sat on the bench. He moved her legs to lay on top of his and held the ice pack there. "Elevation will help the blood flow. The body has 70,000 miles of blood vessels. The heart pumps blood through this labyrinth and back again once every minute." He rattled on. "The substance that human blood resembles most closely in terms of chemical composition is sea water."

"Oh my god." Darcy groaned as she pushed herself up and glared at him.

"Hey you should be resting." He exclaimed.

"You're seducing me with your awkwardness." She replied.

"Uh." He blinked as his cheeks warmed, his hands gripped the ice packs tighter on her leg. "Is it, uh, is it working?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his neck. "You're such a loser." She crashed her lips onto his. He brought one of his hands up and cupped her cheek to hold her close. When she pulled apart, she smiled at him. "That was so much better than your stupid cupid motorcycle."


End file.
